1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collection assembly and, more particularly, to a microcollection container and cap suitable for collecting small quantities of blood from a patient and maintaining the blood in secure fashion for subsequent testing.
2. Description of Related Art
Analytical instrumentation has made it possible to carry out a variety of hematological diagnostic procedures on very small quantities of blood. Because of this, a patient's finger or earlobe, for example, may be punctured and a very small quantity of blood may be rapidly collected into a container for such testing. However, in order to carry out testing and analysis on small quantities of blood, the blood must be rapidly collected prior to any coagulation thereof.
A collection arrangement as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,466, has been provided wherein a cap having a sealing element is configured to fit the top of a microcollection container having a lip for engaging the puncture site and transferring blood to the container. However, with such an arrangement, when a sample is taken, blood droplets may be left in and around the top area of the container or on the bottom of the sealing element. Therefore, excess blood may be aspirated when the cap is removed from the top of the container.